This invention relates to apparatus for applying labels to envelopes or the like, and more particularly, relates to such apparatus wherein the timing of the movement of the labels and envelopes past a label affixing station is controlled electronically, thus eliminating the need for sprocket wheels and the like and also obtaining a greater degree of accuracy and resulting in more simple, economical equipment.
Labeling machines are known in the prior art for affixing labels to envelopes and the like, but such labeling machines usually employ sprocket wheels or the like to obtain registry between a web carrying labels and envelopes fed past a label affixing station. Such prior art apparatus is relatively complex mechanically and has limited durability and reliability. Moreover, the labels are sometimes irregularly spaced on the web as, for example, would occur when a label is missing or when the space between adjacent labels is filled with improperly removed material during manufacture of the label web. The primary difficulty, however, with prior art labeling machines is their relatively complex mechanisms and high costs.
The labeler in accordance with the present invention, on the other hand, provides a relatively simple and economical labeling machine in which electronic control means regulates the timing and positioning of the labels and envelopes to obtain accurate registration therebetween. Moreover, the control means includes circuitry for compensating for missing labels on the label carrying web or other irregularities therein, whereby accurate registration is maintained for subsequent labels fed to the label affixing station. Similarly, the electronic circuitry can be easily and readily adjusted to vary the positioning of labels applied to the envelopes or the like to suit the needs of a particular user of the machine.
Further, the labeling machine of the present invention is usable with various other types of equipment, such as envelope feeders, sheet folders, and runout cabinets and the like, whereby the labeler of the present invention may be installed in combination with various pieces of such equipment to obtain a continuous operation. Additionally, the labeling machine of the present invention is exceptionally versatile, being capable of handling pieces from 3".times.5" up to 9".times.12", and is capable of applying labels to pieces at the rate of up to 8,500 pieces per hour. Moreover, it operates on conventional 115 volt, 60 cycle alternating current.